Favorite Smoker
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Jeonghan kaget dengan kebiasaan Seungcheol yang baru diketahuinya. Svt's fic. BxB. [Seunghan/Jeongcheol]


.

 _SEVENTEEN Fic_

 _Seunghan/Jeongcheol fic_

 _oneshoot  
_

 _TYPO(s)_

 _._

Pagi ini Jeonghan bangun terlambat, dikarenakan semalam ia _begadang_ untuk menyelesaikan belasan serial komik _favorite_ nya. Juga karena dia yang memang dasarnya susah untuk dibangunkan padahal ibunya sudah berkali-kali berusaha membangunkannya. Jadi, berakhirlah dengan ia yang harus berlari menuju sekolahnya yang terbilang lumayan dekat dari rumahnya supaya tidak terlambat, ia bahkan tidak sempat sarapan.

"Hah.. yaampun hampir saja terlambat." Jeonghan menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Hai Han. Tumben terlambat?" sapa Doyoon, sahabat Jeonghan.

"Hai, Doyoon. Yah, kau tahu 'kan? Komik." Jawab Jeonghan setelah berhasil mengembalikan laju nafasnya. Doyoon hanya mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jeonghan. Tentang _mail_ mu semalam.." Doyoon memulai percakapan sembari mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Karena mereka berada di tingkat dua.

Jadi sekolah Jeonghan ini memiliki tiga lantai, setiap lantai diisi sesuai dengan tingakatannya. Lantai teratas untuk tingkat tiga, lantai dua untuk tingkat dua, dan lantai satu untuk tingkat satu dan ruang guru beserta ruang BK.

"Iya ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan

"Kau serius putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Iya."

"Yaampun Han, padahal baru dua bulan." Doyoon menatap Jeonghan tidak percaya.

"Habis, sepertinyanya dia punya pacar lain. Selain itu dia juga merokok." Jeonghan menjawab dengan wajah yang berubah muram.

"Bukannya katamu kalau dia merokok itu keren?"

"Awalnya sih begitu, tapi waktu kami mengobrol aku terpaksa menutup mulutku kalau dia merokok, sampai mukaku tidak terlihat," wajah Jeonghan berubah kesal. "sudah begitu menduakanku lagi, merasa ditipu." Lanjutnya.

"Lain kali aku akan berpacaran dengan lelaki yang tidak merokok." Kali ini Jeonghan berjalan keatas dengan badan yang menghadap Doyoon.

"Jeonghan, jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu, nanti kau ter—"

Terlambat, Jeonghan sudah tertabrak lebih dulu oleh siswa yang sedang terburu-buru menuruni tangga sebelum Doyoon selesai memperingatinya. Seperti adegan dalam drama picisan yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya dimana sang tokoh wanita yang akan jatuh ditangakap oleh tokoh prianya, Jeonghan mengalaminya sekarang. Bedanya, Jeongahan dan orang yang menabraknya itu sesama lelaki dan Jeonghan berada diposisi 'tokoh wanita'. Posisinya kini Jeonghan sedang dipeluk pinggangnya dari belakang oleh 'si penabrak'. Jeonghan yang masih terkejut dengan keadaan yang baru saja menimpanya perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, berusaha melihat sang penabrak sekaligus penolongnya.

' _CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!_ '

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih." Jeonghan segera melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Seungcheol dan membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya Jeonghan- _ssi_." Seungcheol tersenyum.

' _Astaga, dia tampan sekali'_ batin Jeonghan

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru, permisi. Dah Doyoonie, Jeonghan- _ssi_." Seungcheol melambai pada Doyoon dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Dah Seungcheol!" Doyoon membalas lambaian Seungcheol

Jeonghan yang masih terpesona dengan senyuman tampan Seungcheol hanya bisa termangu menatap kepergiannya.

"Hei, Jeonghan-ah! Kau kenapa?"

"Tampan.."

"Apa? Siapa yang tampan?"

"Astaga Doyoonie dia sangat tampan! Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan begitu akrab? Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu Choi Seungcheol itu? Tampan?"Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Hahaha, kau bercanda? Orang tua sepertinya kau bilang tampan?"

"Hei! Dia bahkan setingkat dengan kita Doyoonie!"

" _Well_ , benar dia setingkat dengan kita. Tapi jiwanya sungguh tua kau tahu?"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu begitu banyak tentangnya?"

"Dia tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilku."

"APA?"

"Aduh Jeonghan! Jangan berteriak ditelinga orang _dong_." Doyoon menggerutu dan mengusap daun telinganya.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi Doyoonie, dia tidak merokok 'kan?" Jeonghan bertanya harap-harap cemas.

Doyoon menopang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk seraya berfikir "hm.. setahuku sih tidak, ada apa—" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jeonghan yang berada di depannya, "Jeonghan?" –atau mungkin sudah tidak berada di depannya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Doyoon entah pada siapa. Selanjutnya ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya dan Jeonghan –2-2.

..00..

Terlihat Jeonghan yang mengikuti kepergian Seungcheol ke ruang guru dan saat ini tengah menunggu Seungcheol keluar. Seungcheol itu ketua OSISjadi pantas saja kalau dia sibuk, begitu pikiran Jeonghan. Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol keluar dari ruang guru. Jeonghan terus mengikuti kemana Seungcheol pergi, kali ini Seungcheol pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sepanjang jalan menuju halaman belakang banyak yang menyapa Seungcheol dan memberinya pujian yang membuat Jeonghan mencibir cemburu.

' _Apa dia seterkenal itu_?' batin Jeonghan dengan wajah meregut.

"Tentu saja Yoon Jeonghan, dia 'kan ketua OSIS!" jawab Jeonghan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jeonghan lalu melihat Seungcheol yang berbelok ke samping dinding gudang sekolah, dan ia terus mengikutinya tanpa suara. Saat ia melewati dinding samping gudang sekolah itu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"A—apa?" Jeonghan terkejut mendapati Seungcheol yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dengan rokok yang tersulut diantara kedua belah bibirnya.

Seungcheol terkejut melihat kedatangan Jeonghan dan mereka berpandangan satu sama lain selama sepersekian detik. Kemudian tanpa diduga Seungcheol melangkah menuju Jeonghan dan meraih tengkuknya yang kemudian dengan cepat menciumnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok didalam mulut Jeonghan.

"Uhuk—apa yang kau laku—uhuk kan?" Jeonghan terbatuk

"Sekarang kau terlibat, Jeonghan- _ssi_ "balas Seungcheol disertai senyuman yang menawan

"Apa-apaan sih? Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku" Jeonghan menggerutu.

Seungcheol membuang puntung rokok tersebut ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya—sebuah penghilang bau rokok, lalu menyemprotkannya kearah Jeonghan dan dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, kau tidak mau masuk? Aku duluan ya." Kata Seungcheol dan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Setelah sadar ia bergegas menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggerutu dan mengumpat atas sikap Seungcheol padanya.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan dia itu. Mentang-mentang tampan seenaknya saja menciumku. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Jeonghan sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tunggu, aku bilang dia tampan?" ia berhenti melangkah.

"Yah, memang tampan sih.." Jeonghan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas setelah mendengar bel berbunyi.

Sesampainya di kelas Jeonghan mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan, tepat di depan meja guru. Karena kelasnya memang menetapkan sistem _rolling_ yang sialnya ia sedang mendapat giliran di bangku depan.

"Hei, kau kemana saja?" tanya Doyoon yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Jangan tanya." Jawab jeonghan ketus. Tak lama kemudian guru mata pelajaran pertama datang.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Sapanya

"Pagi _seongsaenim_!"

"Wah, kelas ini wangi sekali pagi hari ini."

' _Mati kau Jeonghan! Aku mengutukmu Choi Seungcheol.'_ batin Jeonghan geram. Ia lupa bahwa Seungcheol menyemprotkan parfum penghilang bau rokok padanya, dan baunya sangat menyerbak.

..00..

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jeonghan secepat kilat membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul meja Doyoon dengan keras.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" Tanya Doyoon kesal karena merasa terkejut oleh ulah Jeonghan.

"Katamu dia tidak merokok!" Tuduh Jeonghan

"Siapa?" Tanya Doyoon dengan wajah bingung

"Tetanggamu itu! Sumpah ya, bikin kesal saja!" Adu Jeonghan

"Oh, Seungcheol? Setahuku dia memang tidak merokok kok. Lagipula memang apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia—dia.. eum, dia menciumku." Cicit Jeonghan

"HE? SERIUS?!"

"Pelankan suaramu Doyoonie, dan kau tahu apa?" tanya Jeonghan _sok_ misterius.

Jeonghan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Doyoon dan berbisik, "dia merokok di belakang gudang sekolah."

Doyoon terlihat membulatkan mata dan mulutnya tidak percaya lalu bergumam, "aku tidak percaya dia berani melakukannya di sekolah."

"Iya 'kan, dasar gila. Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"E—eh tidak ada, memang aku bilang apa?" Doyoon menjawab gugup.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu dia itu perokok?" selidik Jeonghan

"Hehehe. Habis, dia bialng jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku bisa apa?" Doyoon membela diri disertai cengiran yang menyebalkan—bagi Jeonghan.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Jeonghan _ngambek._

..00..

Hari ini _mood_ Jeonghan menjadi kacau karena kejadian pagi tadi di sekolah. Bahkan hingga malam hari pun Jeonghan masih memikirkan sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal baik itu bisa-bisanya begitu jahat padanya. Hei, dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Jeonghan kalau kalian lupa. Dan menurut Jeonghan ciuman pertama itu sangat berarti.

"Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku.." terlihat Jeonghan yang melamun dan menopang dagunya diatas boneka _teddy_ kesayangannya.

"Ciuman pertamaku beraroma rokok.."

"Kenapa dia tega sekali sih!" Jeonghan terus menggerutu

"AH, _EOMMA_ ~~" tiba-tiba jeonghan merengek frustasi dengan suara yang keras.

"YA, YOON JEONGHAN! JANGAN BERTERIAK MALAM-MALAM, MENGANGGU TETANGGA KAU TAHU!" terdengar suara ibu Jeonghan yang membalas teriakan anaknya.

"Cih! Padahal dia juga berteriak. Tidak sadar diri." Jeonghan kembali menggeurutu

"Ah, ciuman pertamaku~~" Jeonghan kembali merengek dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Tapi aku tidak membenci ciumannya.." Jeonghan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

"AKH! _MOLLA_!" Jeonghan kembali berteriak frustasi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"YAK! YOON JONGHAN!" terdengar balasan lagi dari ibunya.

Hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Jeonghan bangkit dar baringannya.

"Aku akan menghentikan Choi Seungcheol agar tidak merokok lagi!" tekadnya.

"Baik! Sudah diputuskan, tunggu saja kau Choi Seungcheol!" Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya diudara membuat gestur semangat yang kemudian kembali berbaring dan memeluk beruang _teddy_ kesayangannya. Terlihat senyum bahagia terpatri diwajahnya, sebagai penghantar tidur mungkin?

..00..

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Jeonghan langsung mencari Seungcheol. Dan Jeonghan menemukannya sedang berbicara dengan Dongjin—anak tingkat satu, di depan kelas. Jeonghan pun menghampirinya.

"Hei Choi Seungcheol, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan heran, "mengatakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentang kemarin yang di belakang gedung sekolah, aku punya permintaan."

Terlihat kerutan di dahi Seungcheol semakin tajam, "ya?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti merokok?"

Hening. Keadaan koridor yang semula ramai oleh kegiatan para siswa kini hening karena perkataan seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Lalu terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa yang berada di sekitar situ.

" _Apa yang dia katakan?"_

" _Dia mengigau atau apa?"_

" _Apa maksudnya?"_

" _Ketua OSIS merokok?"_

" _Yang benar?"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dibisikkan oleh para siswa. Sedangkan Seungcheol membulatkan matanya kaget namun kemudian dia dapat mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hahaha, Jeonghan- _ssi_ bisa bicara sebentar? Aku permisi dulu ya, Dongjin-ah." Pamit Seungcheol yang kemudian menarik Jeonghan ke ruang OSIS.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang OSIS, Seungcheol segera mengunci ruangan tersebut dan berbalik menghadap Jeonghan.

"Apa maksudmu Yoon Jeonghan? Kau bermaksud mempermalukanku?" tanya Seungcheol mengintimidasi

"Eng.. tidak kok, aku hanya mencoba meluruskan sesuatu!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, _masa_ kau seorang ketua OSIS yang menjadi teladan banyak siswa merokok. Mereka akan merasa tertipu jika tahu hal ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa selama tidak ketahuan 'kan?" jawab Seungcheol santai.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubocorkan!" ancam Jeonghan.

"Ya! Kau—bocorkan saja, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya padamu, Jeonghan- _ssi_." Seungcheol bersandar pada dinding.

"Benar juga sih.."

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa kalau begitu."

"Tapi, aku akan tetap menghentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu." setelah berkata seperti itu Jeonghan berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, "bersiap-siaplah, Choi Seungcheol!"

"Apa-apaan dia?" Seungcheol memandang heran kepergian Jeonghan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya dari dalam saku jas dan mengambil satu batang, kemudian menyelipkan diantara kedua belah bibirnya. Namun ia segera mengambil kembali batang rokok tersebut dari bibirnya dan menyadari ada yang aneh dari rokok tersebut.

"Coklat? Sial, aku dikerjai." Seungcheol terkekeh dan kemudian membuka bungkus coklat tersebut dan memakannya.

Sementara itu di luar ruang OSIS Jeonghan tersenyum dengan lebar dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam beberapa batang rokok.

..00..

Hari ini Jeonghan mengunjungi Seungcheol yang berada di ruangan OSIS.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" Jeonghan membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan aroma rokok tercium dengan kentara dari ruang tersebut.

"Hm.." terlihat Seungcheol sedang merokok dengan tenang di ruangannya itu.

Jeonghan berjalan cepat dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan itu. Saat ia keluar, terlihat ia yang membawa seember air dan melangkah kearah Seungcheol yang membelakanginya.

BYUR

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang kan berhenti merokok. Kau ketua OSIS Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jeonghan berkacak pinggang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang merokok?"

"Kau membuka jendela di hari sedingin ini pasti untuk sirkulasi udara 'kan? Terlihat dari lapangan tadi!"

"Oh.. tapi, kau ini suka menyiram ya? Pakai ember lagi. Basah kuyup 'kan" gerutu Seungcheol yang kemudian melepas bajunya dan mengambil handuk di loker dalam ruangan tersebut.

Jeonghan terdiam sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seungcheol, namun seketika ia merona saat Seungcheol berbalik dan menghampirinya hingga berjarak selangkah dari dirinya.

"Dengar ya Jeonghan, aku merokok karena aku bosan. Tapi kalau kau bisa menghentikanku maka kau bisa kuanggap sebagai lawan."

"A—apa?" tanya Jeonghan gugup.

Seungcheol semakin mendekat kearah Jeonghan hingga Jeonghan terapit oleh dinding dan dirinya.

"Karena mungkin saja caramu menghentikankul tidak akan membuatku bosan." Kali ini Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang panik segera menahan wajah Seungcheol dengan kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya kebelakang dengan keras, bahkan Seungcheol hampir saja terjengkang apabila dia tidak dapat segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang beraroma rokok. Apalagi sampai berciuman. Permisi!" Jeonghan beregas menuju pintu dan keluar dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Akan kuingat itu Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Seungcheol sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut, tiba-tiba pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan masuklah seorang siswa.

"Dia itu menarik 'kan, Seungcheol-ah?"

"Oh, Jisoo-ya. Haha, dia manis 'kan? Mungkin aku bisa berhenti merokok karenanya." Jawab Seungcheol dengan wajah sumringah.

' _Bahagia sekali wajahnya itu_.' Jisoo mengelengkan kepalanya.

..00..

Hari ini hari libur dan yang Jeonghan lakukan hanyalah bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Ia sendiri di rumah, karena ibunya pergi belanja bulanan bersama dengan adiknya dan ayahnya mendapat panggilan mendadak dari kantor. Jeonghan memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan kebiasaan merokok Seungcheol, karena Seungcheol itu ketua OSIS—dan tampan, ia tidak mau sampai Seungcheol mendapat masalah karena kebiasaanya itu.

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahi. 'siapa ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'pasti Doyoon!' Jeonghan beranjak menuju pintu depan dan terkejut dengan kehadiran sang tamu.

"Kau.. Jisoo wakil ketua OSIS 'kan?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah linglung.

"Hai, Jeonghan. Maaf mengganggu hari liburmu. Ada waktu?"

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bisa?"

"Bisa _sih_. Tapi aku ganti baju dulu ya? Kau masuk dulu saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya Jeonghan turun dari lantai atas. Dengan pakaian yang terlihat simpel, berkemeja dan dilapisi sweater dengan celana berbahan jins yang pas dikaki jenjangnya. Ditambah dengan rambut sebahunya yang digerai, karena biasanya Jeonghan akan mengikat rambutnya agar rapih.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jisoo, Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jeonghan setelah mereka keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawab Jisoo diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jisoo-ssi, kau tahu rumahku dari mana?"

"Tidak usah seformal itu Jeonghan-ah, aku tahu rumahmu dari Doyoon."

"Oh begitu.."

Ternyata tujuan mereka adalah restoran yang berada didekat rumah Jeonghan, yang otomatis juga dekat dengan sekolah. Dan disana terlihat Seungcheol yang berada di _outdoor_ , sedang merokok.

"Jisoo-ya, aku permisi sebentar ya?"

"Eh? Baiklah." Setelah mendapat izin dari Jisoo, Jeonghan segera menghilang entah kemana. Dan Jisoo menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak takut ketahuan ya?" tanya Jisoo setelah sampai di depan Seungcheol.

"Ya! Kau lama sekali sih." Bukanya menjawab Seungcheol malah memarahi Jisoo.

"Kalau Jeonghan ada disini, bisa-bisa kau basah kuyup _lho_."

"Sayangnya dia tidak berada disini. Oh iya, kemana temanmu? Katanya kau membawa teman?"

"Tadi dia tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana, tunggu saja." Jawab Jisoo sembari mendudukan dirinya di depan Seungcheol.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Seungcheol yang setelahnya menyelipkan kembali batang rokok kesela bibirnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah gunting muncul di depan wajahnya dan menggunting rokok yang sedang disesapnya.

"Apa yang—Jeonghan?" wajah Seungcheol terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Bisa-bisanya ya kau merokok di tempat terbuka seperti ini." _Omel_ Jeonghan setelah memotong rokok milik Seungcheol.

"Oh, kau pergi tadi untuk meminjam gunting ya?"

"Apa? Jadi ini teman yang kau maksud?"

"Yah, begitulah. Karena aku juga anti rokok makanya kubawa dia." Jisoo beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jadi Jeonghan, semoga berhasil!" Jisoo menepuk bahu Jeonghan, dan dibalas anggukan dan gestur 'oke' oleh Jeonghan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Jisoo?"

"Iya, ada urusan." Setelah mengatakannya Jisoo melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Seungcheol berdua dengan Jeonghan.

"Choi Seungcheol! Kau tidak takut ada yang melihatmu merokok?"

"Selama tidak ketahuan tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Jawab Seungcheol cuek.

"Keras kepala sekali sih!"

"Kau sendiri juga keras kepala Yoon Jeonghan." Balas Seungcheol santai.

Jeonghan menopang dagunya dengan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Seungcheol yang melihatnya pun terkekeh geli.

"Tunggu disini ya, aku akan memesankanmu sesuatu."

Setelah Seungcheol pergi, Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya yang berubah sumringah.

' _Kalau dipikir-pikir kami berdua terlihat seperti berkencan'_ Jeonghan menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Wah kau ini laki-laki ya? Cantik sekali" lamunan Jeonghan dibuyarkan oleh suara seorang pemuda yang mendatanginya dan memainkan rambutnya.

"Sendirian saja? Mau aku temani?" bujuknya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jeonghan.

"Menjauh!" Jeonghan berusaha untuk menjauhkan si pemuda darinya.

Tiba-tiba terdapat nampan besi diselaantara wajah Jeonghan dengan si pemuda, dan mendorong wajah si pemuda menjauh. Jeonghan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dan ternyata itu Choi Seungcheol. Lalu, Seungcheol menaruh nampan tersebut keatas meja dan mendekap kepala Jeonghan ke perutnya.

"Dengar ya? Dia ini milikku, jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya." Perkataan Seungcheol penuh dengan intimidasi. Kemudian dia mengambil kembali nampan besinya dan mengarahkannya pada si pemuda.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun, kau berurusan denganku!" lanjut Seungcheol

"Err, Seungcheol-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Bisik Jeonghan.

"Aku belum puas mengamuk."

"Bodoh!" Jeonghan mengambil alih nampan besi dan meletakannya diatas meja, selanjutnya ia menarik tubuh Seungcheol untuk segera pergi dari resoran tersebut.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu tadi? Apalagi kalau kau sampai terlibat perkelahian. Itu restoran dekat sekolah juga 'kan? Kau gila?"

"Rambutmu bagus juga." Seungcheol menyentuh rambut Jeonghan.

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU?"

"Rambutmu indah Jeonghan-ah, apalagi jika tergerai seperti ini." Seungcheol mengeluarkan ikat rambut karet dari sakunya dan mengikat rambut Jeonghan. "Tapi pastikan kalau kau menggerai rambutmu hanya didepanku saja, oke?" Jeonghan merona parah.

..00..

Pagi ini mading sekolah Jeonghan ramai oleh para siswa, Jeonghan yang baru saja tiba menjadi penasaran dan menghampirinya. Disana tertempel pegumuman yang menyatakan bahwa Choi Seungcheol dipecat dari jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Jeonghan yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari ke ruang OSIS dan berpapasan dengan Jisoo di depan pintu.

"Jeonghan-ah!"

"Ah, Jisoo-ya. Seungcheol, bagaimana Seungcheol bisa dipecat?"

"Sepertinya ada yang melihatnya kemarin saat ia merokok di kafe, dan melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah."

"Kau serius? Lalu diamana dia sekarang?"

"Masih di ruang kepala sekolah."

Jeonghan bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sesampainya disana ia melihat Seungcheol yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan setelah Seungcheol berada di depannya.

"Eh, Jeonghan-ah? Itu, aku diskors selama seminggu."

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir.

" _Gwenchana_. Lagipula bukannya bagus aku mendapat libur seminggu?" Seungcheol tertawa.

"Bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau berberes dulu ya Jeonghan-ah. Dah!"

"Hukumanmu dimulai hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan sendu.

"Tentu saja. Hei, apa-apaan wajahmu itu Jeonghan? Kau sedih ya tidak dapat melihatku selama seminggu?" goda Seungcheol.

"Ah, molla!" Jeonghan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Lucunya~" Seungcheol berucap gemas.

..00.

Ini sudah lewat tiga hari semenjak masa skors Seungcheol dimulai. Dan semenjak itu pula Jeonghan menjadi lebih pasif dari biasanya—menurut Doyoon.

"Hei Jeonghan-ah." Doyoon memulai percakapan saat mereka sedang istirahat di kantin.

"Hm."

"Mengapa kau tidak coba mendatangi rumahnya saja?"

"Ah, _matta_! Kalau begitu nanti kita pulang sekolah bersama ya, Doyoon-ah!" jawab Jeonghan sumringah

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Samuel~"

"Keponakanmu yang berumur dua tahun itu?"

"Ey, dia sudah tiga tahun sekarang! Aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengannya, aku rindu pada tingkah lucunya~" Doyoon terlihat senang sekali saat membicarakan anak kecil.

"Yasudah, sampaikan salamku padanya ya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Doyoon-ah, rumah Seungcheol itu yang mana?"

"Yang berwarna merah. Dua rumah sebelah kanan dari rumahku."

" _Geure_. _Gomawo_ Doyoonie~" dan mereka melanjutkan makan mereka, kali ini dengan wajah Jeonghan yang terlihat ceria.

..00..

Sore itu Jeonghan benar-benar pergi ke rumah Seungcheol setelah mengganti bajunya, tidak perlu mandi. Toh mandi ataupun tidak dia akan tetap menjadi Jeonghan, tidak ada yang menjamin jika dia mandi maka dia akan menjadi tampan seperti aktor faforit ibunya di drama-drama. Jeonghan menemukan rumah yang diberitahukan oleh Doyoon, dan disana sudah ada Seungcheol yang sedang bersandar pada dinding samping pagar dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara dua belah bibirnya, seperti biasa.

"Hei."

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

"Kau, tahu aku akan datang?"

"Ya, Doyoon yang memberitahuku sebelum berangkat dengan Samuel tadi."

"Ah, Doyoon. Tentusaja." Wajah Jeonghan mendadak datar.

Jeonghan mengambil tempat disamping Seungcheol dan ikut bersandar disana.

"Kupikir, aku sudah berhasil membuatmu berhenti merokok. Ternyata tidak ya? Huft!"Jeonghan menghela nafas kasar

"Ah, maksudmu ini?" Seungcheol menunjukkan batang rokok diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kau pasti merasa sangat bosan selama diskors 'kan?"

"Hei, kautahu? Aku bahkan tidak merasa bosan sekalipun." Seungcheol menoleh kearah Jeonghan dan tersenyum geli setelah Jeonghan menunjukkan wajah herannya.

"Karena memikirkanmu tidak akan membosankan. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tidak akan merokok lagi, karena—" Seungcheol melangkah kehadapan Jeonghan "—orang yang kucintai sepertinya tidakmenyukai aroma rokok—" Seungcheol melangkah semakin dekat dengan Jeonghan, meraih tengkuk Jeonghan dan berbisik di depan bibir Jeonghan. "—apalagi saat berciuman." Berakhir dengan Seungcheol yang mencium Jeonghan.

Jeonghan membulatkan bola matanya terkejut. Bahkan sampai Seungcheol melepaskantautan bibir mereka pun dia masih _betah_ dengan ekspresinya yang konyol.

"K-kau.. "Jeonghan tergugu.

"Coklat yang kau berikan masih tersisa banyak."

Mata Jeonghan berkaca-kaca kemudian ia menghambur kepelukan Seungcheol. " Seungcheol-ah! Akumencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu, Jeonghanie." Seungcheol terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Jeonghan.

"Ey, lucu sekali panggilan itu. Seungcheolie" dengan itu Seungcheol mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

..00..

Hari ini Jeonghan terlihat sangat bahagia, alasannya karena hari ini masa skors Seungcheol berakhir. Dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu Seungcheol di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sedang apa?"

"Heol! Kau mengagetkanku Seungcheol!" Jeonghan memukul lengan Seungcheol lumayankeras.

"Aw, ya! Apa ini sambutanmu pada mantan ketua OSIS yang baru saja di skors?"

"Hehe. Walau pun sudah mantan ketua, yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjadi Seungcheol- _ku_ 'kan?" Jeonghan menekankan kata 'ku' pada Seungcheol.

" _Aigoo_. Manisnya." Seungcheol mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jeonghan.

"Aish. _Appo_!" Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan tangan Seungcheol.

" _A_ _ppo_?" Jeonghan mengangguk.

Seungcheol mencium kedua pipi Jeonghan. Setelahnya wajah Jeonghan terlihat seperti tomat busuk, terlalu mereka sadari ternyata kegiatan mereka tersebut mengundang perhatian para siswa yang melintas di taman tersebut yang setelahnya menuai berbagai bisikan bahkan pekikan gemas dan kaget dari para siswa.

" _Aigoo, mereka_ _lucu_ _sekali."_

" _Serasi"_

" _Itu_ _mantan_ _ketua OSIS kita 'kan? Dengan_ _siapa_ _dia?"_

" _Seungcheol_ _sunbae_ _romantis_ _sekali. Kyaa!"_

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling pandang setelah mendengar presepsi para siswa itu. Mereka tertawa bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dan melangkah pergi kembali ke kelas mereka.

 _-the end-_

Hai! Jumpa lagi semuanya~ akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk update ff, haha.

Ini fic terpanjangku sampai saat ini dan terinspirasi dari _extra story_ komik karya _Mizuto Aqua_ yang berjudul _My Boy x My Love_. Ada yang tahu? Rasanya aku frustasi mengetik ini karena tak kunjung usai ((apa deh)) tapi, karena semangat dari temanku yang paling kucintai maka selesailah fic ini. Terima kasih banyak **svmnteen** , aku berhutang banyak padamu~ ilysm.

Aku menulis fic Seunghan karena, aku merasa sedih saat mengetahui bahwa peminat Seunghan sekarang berkurang, huhu. Semoga besok _comeback_ banyak momen. Wkwk. Omong-omong soal _comeback_ , aku sudah tidak sabar! Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Dan juga, aku memasukkan beberapa mantan svt (minus Mingming, karena aku bingung memasukannya dimana). Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka, apalagi sekarang mereka sudah sukses dan yah makin tampan((Ngga kuat)). Terkecuali Dongjin, entah dimana dia berada sekarang. Aku sangat merindukannya~

Dan kenapa aku selalu curhat? Ah sudahlah.

Btw, saya republish dua ff, karena terjadi banyak kesalahan pada publish sebelumnya. Gomen~

Maaf atas kekurangannya dan ketidakpuasannya.

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **07100316**


End file.
